DRABBLE
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: Drabble BTS. YAOI / BOY'S LOVE Read and REVIEWS! :D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Drabble

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI

Cast : Kim Seok Jin dan Park Jimin BTS

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

DRABBLE

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**PRINCE JIN PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**BYE!**

**DRABBLE ini tercipta karena momen duo seme yang bikin author greget**

**HAPPY READING :3**

"Seok Jin Senpai!"

Pekikan nyaring itu membuat semua orang yang sedang berjalan di pinggir trotoar mendelik aneh ke arah sumber suara. Seolah telah terbiasa, si pemilik suara itu bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tarikan napas Pria yang memekik tadi putus-putus, mungkin karena sedari tadi ia berlari. Rambutnya yang hitam sudah tidak tersisir rapih lagi, dan seragam sekolah yang tampak 'kekecilan' untuk ukuran badannya telah basah oleh keringat. Mata Pria itu lebar dan sepit, apa lagi dengan tarikan garis eyeliner di sana, membuat bolanya yang berwarna hitam semakin serasi dengan rambutnya. Hidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung, mempertegas bibirnya yang sedang mengerucut lucu.

Pria itu berhenti berlari, terengah-engah dengan ke dua tangan menekan lutut. Kelihatan sekali ia sangat lelah. Entah sudah berapa meter—kilo meter mungkin—ia berlari sambil menyerukan nama Seok Jin.

"Se… Seok…" Pria itu menarik napasnya sedalam mungkin.

"SEOK JIN SENPAI!" Pria itu berteriak. Sangat kencang kali ini, menyebabkan beberapa orang yang melewatinya harus meenutup telinga. Beberapa umpatan di lontarkan untuk Pria itu, namun untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia tetap biasa saja.

'Tetap jalan Seok Jin. Tetap lah berjalan.'

Tak jauh dari tempat Pria tadi berteriak, seorang Pria lainnya yang lebih tinggi dengan bahu yang lebar khas anak Senior High School, berjalan dengan langkah yang sengaja dipercepat. Bibir Sexy dengan aksen merah—seperti merah jambu air—itu bergumam tidak jelas. Kakinya menghentak-hentak tidak pasti, ia sepertinya ingin segera sampai ke sekolah agar ia bisa terhindar dari 'apa pun' yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Pria yang meneriakkan namanya tadi.

"SEOK JIN SENPAI!"

'Tidak. Jangan teriakan itu lagi.' Seok Jin berdecih. Matanya melirik ke sembarang arah asal tidak ke belakang sana. Di mana sebuah masalah sedang menantinya. Mungkin mengejarnya.

'Anak itu!' Batin Seok Jin bersumpah tentang sesuatu berwarna Violet. 'Benar-benar!'

"HEY! SEOK JIN SENPAI!" Pria tadi berlari lagi, mengejar Seok Jin yang sudah berada tidak jauh darinya. 50 meter di depan, lebih tepatnya.

'Jangan bereaksi Seok Jin. Terus saja berjalan. Sekolahmu tinggal beberapa langkah lagi.' Seok Jin membatin. Para remaja—kebanyakan adalah fansnya di sekolah—menatap punggung Seok Jin aneh. Kebanyakan di antara mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa Seok Jin tidak ingin menanggapi Pria—remaja Junior High School—yang sedari tadi meneriakkan namanya.

'Yosh! Sedikit lagi Seok Jin dan bocah tengik itu tidak akan bisa mengganggumu lagi.' Seok Jin sedikit berlari kecil saat ia melihat gerbang sekolahnya. Matanya berbinar dan senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya.

GRAB.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Senpai?" Pria itu menggenggam lengan kanan Seok Jin, membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

'Mampus lah kau Seok Jin.'

Seok Jin berbalik, ia tersenyum palsu ke pada remaja yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Apa kita saling mengenal?"

"A… Apa?" Mata sipit Pria itu melebar tak percaya. "Aku Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Jimin, ya?" Seok Jin tampak berpikir, ia harus setenang mungkin kalau tidak ingin dicap aneh oleh para fansnya yang sedang membentuk kelompoknya sendiri di ujung gerbang sekolahnya. "Hmm, Park Jimin." Seok Jin mengulang nama itu lagi dan lagi, seperti orang yang lupa akan sesuatu.

"Kau mengingatku, Seok Jin Senpai." Jimin mendengus, menyadari betapa buruknya akting seorang Kim Seok Jin.

"Aku tidak…" Seok Jin berpikir, kali ini dengan sangat keras sehingga tampak sekali kalau ia sedang dilanda kegugupan.

"Hah. Kau payah dalam berbohong." Jimin tergelak, sangat kuat, dan mereka berdua telah menjadi spot pandangan tersendiri sekarang.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan anak kecil?" Seok Jin menepis gengaman tangan Jimin dari lengannya.

"Tahun depan aku akan masuk Senior High School." Jimin menggerutu.

"Tetap saja kau masih kecil sekarang." Seok Jin mengkutuk benda berwarna Violet itu lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak mengatakannya. Seok Jin. TAMAT!

"Jadi karena itu?" Jimin memandang Seok Jin, ia berjinjit dan meneliti setiap bagian yang ada di wajah tampan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seok Jin dilanda kegugupan lagi, ia mendorong dada Jimin pelan.

"Apa karena aku masih di Junior High School?" Jimin tergelak. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di ujung sana.

"Bukan karena itu…" Butiran peluh mulai turun di ujung surai coklat Seok Jin. Anak ingusan ini memojokkannya.

Menyukai laki-laki sudah cukup sulit bagi seorang Seok Jin, apa lagi harus menyukai laki-laki kecil seperti Jimin!

"Jadi karena apa?" Jimin mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia tahu kalau Seok Jin menyukainya.

Wajah Seok Jin memanas. Semburat merah muncul begitu saja di pipinya. Ia mengenal Jimin dari sebuah Group Chatting khusus Pria 'Ehem'. Seok Jin langsung menyukai Jimin saat ia melihat foto pose V-Signnya. Belum lagi semua ABS yang dimiliki anak itu, Seok Jin sampai iri dibuatnya. Hanya saja nasib baik tidak berpihak pada Seok Jin, saat ia tahu kalau Jimin adalah siswa tahun terakhir di Junior High School. Dan sekarang adalah tahun terakhir Seok Jin di Senior High School. Seok Jin mungkin 'Ehem' tapi dia bukan Pedophile!

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku BAHKAN tidak mengenalmu!" Seok Jin melotot, menekankan kata-katanya.

"KITA INI TEMAN KENCAN DI GROUP BLA BLA BLA!" Jimin yang memang paling muda di sini, terpancing emosinya karena sedari tadi Seok Jin tetap saja mengelak.

Seok Jin melihat situasi di sekitarnya. Wajahnya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus itu sudah tidak bisa ia sembunyikan. Bisik-bisik terdengar olehnya. Dan itu semua membuat Seok Jin menyesali kehidupannya di dunia ini.

"Seok Jin oppa adalah 'Ehem'?"

"Dia Pedophile?"

"Laki-laki jaman sekarang memang aneh."

"Sayang sekali, padahal Seok Jin oppa sangat tampan."

SEOK JIN. TAMAT!

"BUKAN!" Seok Jin berteriak. Matanya tertutup, kepalanya menggeleng.

"IYA!" Jimin balas berteriak.

"BUKAN!"

"IYA!"

"BUKAN!"

"BUKAN!"

"IYA!" OPS. Seok Jin bodoh!

"Nah, Seok Jin Senpai, kenapa kau menghindariku?" Jimin tersenyum, giginya yang putih mengintip dari sana.

Yah. Tidak ada gunanya menghindar lagi, maka Seok Jin pun menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

"Itu karena…" Seok Jin maju selangkah, ia sedikit menunduk, menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin. Tangan kanan Seok Jin mengelus pipi Jimin, membuat semua orang yang melihat menjadi ikut-ikutan gugup menunggu jawaban Seok Jin.

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah, saat ia merasakan wangi mint yang keluar dari celah bibir Seok Jin.

"Itu karena aku…" Seok Jin tersenyum. "Juga seorang seme."

PARK JIMIN. TAMAT!

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Drabble

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI

Cast : Kim Seok Jin dan Kim Tae Hyung BTS

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

DRABBLE : Brother Complex

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**PRINCE JIN PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**BYE!**

**DRABBLE ini tercipta karena author sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa!**

**BALAS REVIEW DULU!**

suyanq : **ahh yang bener? Drabble cupu/? Kayak gini bikin ngakak? xD well, thanks deh! Dan lagi, di Drabble ini, Castnya TaeJin!**

WAIJYN : **haha iya, drabble yang kemaren ceritanya Seme x Seme, tapi Jimin gak akan berubah jadi uke. Jadi kemaren itu, Jimin rada ilfeel karena dia udah ketipu/? Sama Seok Jin xD THANKS!**

TaeKai : **betulkah? Drabble kemaren lucu? O.O/\ thanks for reading and review!**

jnghyeeun : **kok kamu curhat/? OO/\ hahaha thanks for RnR!**

Xiuxiu Lu : **DAE DAE T.T XIU KANGEEEENNN! FB XIU KENA DEACT SAMA PIHAK FB HUEEEE :'( RapJin/? Gimana ya? Seok Jin itu forever Seme yes/? ._.**

** : Jiminmu? OO hmm author kurang tau juga siapa uke siapa seme. Cuma yang pasti di BTS itu yang forever Uke adalah Suga. Yang forever Seme adalah Rap Mons. Seok Jin juga :D THANKS !**

**DAN UNTUK SEMUA HANTU / SIDERS YANG TELAH MELIHAT FF INI SEHINGGA FF INI MENGHASILKAN VIEWERS SEBANYAK 451 :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katakanlah Seok Jin adalah pria mesum. Katakanlah Seok Jin adalah maniak. Apa lagi? Aneh. Gila. Menyimpang. Kesetanan. Itu semua pantas untuk disandang oleh seorang Kim Seok Jin.

Seok Jin memiliki seorang adik lelaki yang bernama Kim Tae Hyung. Umur ke duanya hanya berjarak lima tahun. Seok Jin berumur 18 tahun, sedangkan Tae Hyung 13 tahun.

Tidak ada yang aneh dari deskripsi singkat di atas tentang mereka berdua.

Memang tidak ada!

.

.

.

.

.

Kecuali,

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin yang mengidap Brother Complex. Tingkat akut!

Sewaktu Tae Hyung berumur 7 tahun, dan Seok Jin mendapatkan 'mimpi'-nya yang pertama, Seok Jin benar-benar senang. Di mimpi itu Seok Jin 'melakukannya' dengan adik kecil lucunya sendiri!

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar GILA!

Apa lagi setelah itu, Seok Jin selalu mencium bibirnya Tae Hyung singkat setelah ia pulang sekolah. Seok Jin selalu memandikan Tae Hyung, memakaikannya baju, dan yang lebih parah lagi, Seok Jin tidak pernah mengijinkan Tae Hyung untuk memiliki kamar sendiri.

.

.

.

.

MANIAK!

.

.

.

.

"Tae Hyung – ie?" Seok Jin mengelus rambut orange Tae Hyung, saat ia menemukan adiknya itu sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah di kamar mereka.

"Ada apa Hyung?" Tae Hyung mendongak, menatap Seok Jin yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Apa Hyung boleh tanya sesuatu, Tae Hyung – ie?" Seok Jin merangkul leher adiknya—ADIKNYA—dari belakang.

"Hahaha!" Tae Hyung merasa geli saat ia merasakan terpaan napas Seok Jin di lehernya. "Tentu saja boleh Hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah 'bermimpi'?" Seok Jin terkekeh, membuat Tae Hyung semakin tidak nyaman di sana.

.

.

.

"Seok Jin – Hyung!" Tae Hyung menunduk, ia memegang lengan Seok Jin, malu juga ditanya seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Begitu ya?" Seok Jin beranjak ke kasurnya, mengambil smartphone Tae Hyung, dan melakukan berbagai macam hal di benda kotak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SEOK JIN ORANG MESUM!

Semenjak Seok Jin tahu kalau Tae Hyung belum mengalami 'mimpi' pertamanya, ia langsung menginvansi Smartphone Tae Hyung dengan segala foto-foto dirinya. Ia menyuruh Tae Hyung memilih foto dirinya yang paling 'cool' untuk dijadikan wallpaper.

Seok Jin bahkan sengaja mengambil selca topless tersexy-nya dan menyuruh Tae Hyung untuk memandangi foto itu sebelum tidur.

.

.

.

Kalian sudah tahu kan?

Seok Jin ingin Tae Hyung 'memimpikannya'!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin dan Tae Hyung terbangun di saat subuh. Kasur mereka basah, piyama Tae Hyung juga basah. Celana itu juga. Basah!

Seok Jin menangkup wajah Tae Hyung yang terlihat campur aduk. Tae Hyung merasa aneh, sedih, penasaran, takut, dan lega dalam waktu bersamaan. Tae Hyung tahu apa yang terjadi, ia sudah mempelajarinya di sekolah.

Tapi, menurut Tae Hyung ini memalukan. Seok Jin melihatnya dalam keadaan yang kacau, Tae Hyung merasa ia akan menangis tapi ditahannya. Ia sudah dewasa. Ia harusnya bangga. Jadi, ia pun membalas tatapan Seok Jin.

"Hyung…" Nada suara Tae Hyung menggantung. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sstt. Tidak apa-apa Tae Hyung – ie. Kau sudah besar sekarang." Seok Jin membersihkan peluh-peluh di kening Tae Hyung.

"Iya Hyung." Tae Hyung menunduk malu, ia meremas baju piyamanya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Seok Jin tersenyum. Seperti orang mesum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apanya yang bagaimana, Hyung?" Tae Hyung menatap Seok Jin aneh, tidak mengerti maksud Seok Jin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rasanya?" Seok Jin tampak menyeringai, cahaya temaram lampu kamar membuat sosok mesum Seok Jin bertambah kuat.

.

.

.

.

"Rasanya aneh, Hyung." Tae Hyung menunduk. Seharusnya Seok Jin sudah tahu rasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi dengan siapa?" Ini lah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu seorang Seok Jin. Hatinya menyerukan jawaban; AKU, AKU, AKU!

.

.

.

.

"Ehh?" Tae Hyung tidak habis pikir kalau Seok Jin akan mengintrogasinya seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Iya. Kau melakukannya dengan siapa Tae Hyung – ie?" Seok Jin menggerakkan alisnya naik turun, membuat Tae Hyung semakin gugup saja.

Semakin cepat Tae Hyung menjawab pertanyaan paling pribadi ini, semakin cepat pula Tae Hyung akan terlepas dari introgasi Seok Jin. Lagi pula tidak ada ruginya, mereka sama-sama Pria.

.

.

.

.

Tae Hyung tersipu malu, saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Seok Jin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm…"

"Dengan siapa adik kecilku yang manis?" Seok Jin tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dengan Byun Baekhyun, Hyung!" Tae Hyung terlihat berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tae Hyung, ternyata, seorang Seme.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin?

Saat itu juga ia berhenti mengidap Brother Complex.

.

.

.

**WAH SENANG SEKALI AKHIRNYA DRABBLE INI KELAR! WALAUPUN HARUS BERAKHIR DENGAN SANGAT TIDAK MULUS/? UNTUK FF AUTHOR YANG LAIN, AUTHOR AKAN BERUSAHA BUAT UPDATE! TERIMA KASIH YANG SUDAH REVIEW DI DRABBLE YG PERTAMA! AUTHOR CINTA KALIAN :***

**DI DRABBLE INI KALIAN JUGA KUDU WAJIB REVIEW!**

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Drabble

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Drabble ber Chapter/?

Genre : YAOI

Cast : Kim Seok Jin dan Jeon Jeong Guk BTS

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

DRABBLE : Brother Complex

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**PRINCE JIN PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**BYE!**

**DRABBLE ini tercipta KARENA author frustasi nyari komik YAOI di toko buku tapi gak ada! -_-**

**BALAS REVIEW DULU!**

SwaggyBaby : **RATE M? O.O XIU CENGOO MASA :O**

LetOutTheBeast : **IYA FF BTS LANGKA BANGET T.T HEHEHE INI KARNA PESONA PRINCE JIN, XIU JADI SEMANGAT! **

Imortality : **ADEK SE-CUTE TAEHYUNG XIU EMBAT JUGA KELES/? ._.**

suyanq : **JIKOOK/? YESSSS! DRABBLE INI JIKOOK XD**

KkamCon Penjahat FanFic : **HEY KAMU! LANJUTIN TUH FF PEDO JIN X TAEHYUNG :(**

En Ice Rakun : **IYA MESUM KAYAK SIAPA YA/? ._. DAE DAE, XIU MAIN TWITTER SEKARANG /? XD**

savEarth : **WAH NEW READER MUMUMU :* HMM, INI BUKAN JIN X ALL KOK, TAPI SETIAP MAU BIKIN PAIR LAIN, BIBIR SEXY ITU TERUS MENGGODAKU/? *PLAAAK XD**

Yohohot : **MENURUT XIU, TAEHYUNG ITU SEME ABIS, XD THANKS FOR RNR**

OhSooYeol : **WKWKWK GAK SAMPAI KENA HEART ATTACK KAN? XD THANKS FOR RNR**

TaeKai : **HAHAHA TAEHYUNG ITU LABIL/? ANTARA SEME DAN UKE/? PLAKK Xd**

Yeon-Sso : **UNYU KAYAK AUTHOR DONG/? XD WELL DRABBLE INI SLIGHT TAEKOOK ~ SLIGHT LOH SLIGHT XD**

Phylindan : **NEW READER XD MUMUMUMU :* THANKS FOR RNR**

JungFuu : **IYA XIU BAKAL USAHAIN BUAT RAP MONS X SUGA XD THANKSSS ~**

WAIJYN : **HAHAHA IYA SEME X SEME LAGI ._.V**

**DAN BUAT SEMUA GUEST DAN AKUN NON-LOG MAKASIH SUDAH MAU MENINGGALKAN JEJAK! DAN LAGI, PROSPECT FF INI BAGUS! AUTHOR JADI SEMANGAT YES! AUTHOR CINTA KALIAN SEMUA :***

**HAPPY READING :3**

"Kookie – Chan?" Seok Jin baru saja meletakkan tas sekolah di atas mejanya. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa buku, meletakkan mereka ke dalam laci, dan melirik Pria 'mungil' dengan surai ikal warna hitam.

.

.

.

"Kookie – Chan?" Seok Jin memanggil Pria mungil itu lagi.

Pria mungil atau yang bernama Jungkook itu mendesah pelan. Ia memutar badannya menghadap Seok Jin. "Panggil aku Jungkook." Suaranya terdengar datar.

Seok Jin yang masih berdiri di depan mejanya tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kau…"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak imut!" Jungkook memutar badannya lagi, mengerjakan PR yang belum selesai. Ia terlalu sibuk bermain game keluaran terbaru semalam hingga ia lupa akan kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelajar.

"Kau imut Kookie – Chan. Kau kawaii!" Seok Jin terkekeh. Giginya yang putih-putih itu kontras sekali dengan bibir merahnya.

"Terserah!" Jungkook mendengus. Ia tidak marah dengan sahabatnya itu, hanya saja ia sudah 16 tahun sekarang. Apa jadinya jika orang lain berpendapat aneh tentang Seok Jin yang selalu memujinya dengan kata-kata—imut?

Seok Jin berhenti tergelak, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku. Ia bersenandung riang, jemarinya ia gerakkan di udara. Suasana hati Seok Jin sedang bagus. Dan menjahili Jungkook adalah salah satu cara untuk menyalurkan perasaannya yang lagi baik-baiknya.

.

.

.

"Kookie – Chan?" Seok Jin melempar Jungkook dengan sebuah bola kertas yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Jungkook meringis. Tangannya meremas pena yang sedang digenggamnya. "APA?!" Jungkook memekik. Beberapa murid sontak terkejut dengan suara nyaring Jungkook.

Seok Jin tersenyum canggung. Bahaya juga kalau membuat little bear marah. "Aku hanya ingin bercerita. Boleh kan?" Seok Jin mengeluarkan senyuman paling manis yang ia punya. Bibir itu seakan menjadi titik keistimewaan tersendiri saat mata bulat Seok Jin melakukan kedipan ke arah Jungkook.

"Cerita apa?" Jungkook memang selalu luluh kalau Seok Jin melakukan aegyo sialan itu. Sekarang yang imut itu dia atau Seok Jin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku akan berkencan sabtu ini." Seok Jin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Aneh juga menceritakan masalah seperti ini ke pada sahabatnya. Tapi, Seok Jin merasa kalau ia perlu memberitahu Jungkook. Seok Jin mungkin ingin pamer saja kalau di tahun ke dua mereka di Senior High School ini, ia berhasil memikat salah satu gadis.

"Dengan?" Jungkook menatap Seok Jin sendu. Ia tidak sedih atau apa. Jungkook Cuma terlalu malas untuk menanggapi berita ini dengan berlebihan. Kenapa pula Jungkook harus bersikap berlebihan?

"Minah." Seok Jin menjawab. Ia yang melihat perubahan sorot mata Jungkook menjadi merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

"Itu artinya kau tidak akan bisa menemaniku ke Aquarium?" Jungkook sedikit kecewa, sahabatnya ini melupakan janji mereka hanya demi seorang gadis. Ia tidak ingin menyalahkan Seok Jin di sini, ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau ia bisa mengajak gadis seperti Minah berkencan. Yah, mungkin?

.

.

"Ehh?" Seok Jin semakin merasa berdosa karena ia telah melupakan janji. Belum lagi muka sendu Jungkook yang seakan mengiris hatinya.

Apa?

Mengiris?

Seok Jin sudah menjadi sahabat Jungkook sejak selamanya mungkin. Ia selalu mengajari Jungkook hal-hal baru. Ia selalu menggenggam tangan Jungkook saat mereka memasuki keramaian. Seok Jin juga akan selalu ada kalau Jungkook membutuhkannya. Seok Jin akan merasa bahagia kalau Jungkook bahagia. Seok Jin akan sedih kalau Jungkook sedih.

Hal yang normal.

Mereka sahabat.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pergi sendiri." Jungkook memutar badannya, kembali mengerjakan PR.

.

.

.

"Kookie – Chan?" Seok Jin bergumam pelan. Apa ia baru saja menyakiti perasaan Jungkook? Apa ia baru saja mengecewakan Jungkook? Apa ia baru saja menghianati Jungkook? Belum lagi wajah sendu Jungkook yang tidak bisa ia lupakan bahkan setelah ia pulang sekolah sekalipun.

Jungkook sahabatnya.

Dan Seok Jin malah menduakannya dengan Minah.

Ishhhh!

Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#BESOKNYA**

"KOOKIE – CHAN?" Seok Jin ngos-ngosan karena ia baru saja berlari. Ia memegang lengan Jungkook yang akan memasuki kelas mereka.

"Ne?" Jungkook menanggapi sekenanya saja. Ia heran kenapa Seok Jin sudah lari-larian di pagi hari.

"Aku tidak jadi berkencan. Huft huft huft." Seok Jin mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung celananya, merasakan dua buah kertas berukuran 8x12 cm warna biru laut yang tersimpan di sakunya.

"Apa?" Jungkook bertanya. Matanya mengerjap lucu, dan bibir itu membulat.

"Aku huuuuuft…" Seok Jin menarik napas. "Aku tidak jadi berkencan." Seok Jin tersenyum, melepas genggamannya di lengan Jungkook. Tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas saku celananya yang di dalam sana terdapat tiket masuk Aquarium.

"Ayo ke Aquarium besok!"

.

.

.

.

"Hah?" Mata Jungkook membulat terkejut.

"Ayo ke Aquarium sabtu besok!" Seok Jin mengulangnya.

.

.

.

"Hahaha!" Jungkook tergelak, ia memegang perutnya.

"Wae?" Seok Jin memandang Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Lebih baik kau mengajak Minah. Aku tidak akan ke Aquarium besok." Jungkook tersenyum manis, ia melangkah ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya.

Seok Jin mengekor Jungkook, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Lalu, kau mau pergi ke mana besok?" Seok Jin menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan ingin tahu yang menuntut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lotte World." Jungkook mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tas biru sandangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku ikut bersamamu kalau begitu." Seok Jin menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Tidak bisa." Jungkook berkata pelan.

"Kenapa, Kookie – Chan?" Seok Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap Seok Jin langsung ke mata!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karena aku akan pergi dengan Taehyung." Jungkook tersenyum dengan sangaaaaaaaaat manis sambil menatap Seok Jin lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin meremas saku celananya lagi, tempat 2 tiket masuk Aquarium itu bersemayam.

.

.

.

.

.

Matanya membulat, dan perasaan sakit itu menjalar ke dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin merasa dihianati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar seperti dihianati!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WAAAAAA SEMOGA DRABBLE INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN!**

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Drabble

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Drabble ber Chapter/?

Genre : YAOI

Cast : Kim Nam Joon dan Min Yoongi BTS

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

DRABBLE : Feelings

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**PRINCE JIN PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**BYE!**

**DRABBLE ini tercipta KARENA author sedang dilanda krisis keuangan/? Hubungannya/?**

**THANKS TO : **VkookieRW qyraaa Phylindan U hee AviorSecretum KkamCon Penjahat FanFic TaeKai En Ice Rakun Yohohot savEarth suyanq GUEST! DAN SEMUANYA! Gak bisa balas review billing, tidak memungkinkan/?

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING :3**

"Jadi ada apa, Yoongi?" Mata hitam Nam Joon melihat ke arah seorang Pria Kecil yang duduk di sampingnya di atas sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh, anou –" Pria Kecil atau Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir penuhnya ia gigit, mata bulatnya tertutup oleh poni yang mulai panjang. "Aku –" Yoongi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ia tidak berani menatap Nam Joon—seseorang yang telah dikenalnya semenjak Junior High School—karena Yoongi akan menjadi aneh nantinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aneh seperti sesak napas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung berdetak tidak normal, dan Yoongi merasa akan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata sipit Nam Joon seakan bisa melihat diri Yoongi yang paling dalam. Itu lah yang Yoongi rasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah –" Nam Joon mendesah berat, bibir bawah yang sedikit tebal itu bergerak. Ia mendecih. "Kau seperti anak gadis saja!"

.

.

.

Yoongi mendongak, matanya yang bulat itu melebar sempurna, seperti mata kucing di malam hari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nam Joon tertegun beberapa saat. Kemudian ia berdeham dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tuh kan!" Nam Joon tergelak. "Benar-benar seperti anak gadis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu?" Yoongi memicingkan matanya tidak suka. "Apakah aku cantik?" Ia bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ehh?

.

.

.

Nam Joon kembali tertegun. Pertanyaan macam apa itu tadi? Tentu saja Yoongi kelewat manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Tapi Yoongi masih punya sesuatu di bawah sana—sama dengan yang Nam Joon punya—dan kata cantik sangatlah tidak pas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?" Nam Joon kembali menanyakan hal yang sama alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi tadi.

.

.

.

.

DEG!

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menunduk lagi, hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos. Agak egois memang, ketika kau—dengan paksa—mentitah seorang teman untuk datang ke Apartemenmu pada jam 10 malam. Tapi Yoongi ingin segera memastikan perasaannya terhadap Nam Joon—teman satu sekolahnya di Senior High School. Yoongi harus memastikannya sekarang juga!

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan menatap lurus ke arah mata itu. Mata yang selalu berhasil membuat seorang Min Yoongi merasa – aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Nam Joon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Hidungnya mengendus, tanda ia merasa ada yang ganjil pada temannya malam ini. Toh, Nam Joon tidak ambil pusing. Ia merebahkan badannya di sandaran sofa.

"Jadi ada Apa Yoongi?" Tanya Nam Joon lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Izinkan aku menatapmu!" Yoongi menjerit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?" Nam Joon tidak mendengar jelas apa yang Yoongi kata—jeritkan—barusan. Ia memijat pelipisnya, lelah juga meladeni temannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Izinkan aku menatapmu, Nam Joon – ah." Yoongi berkata dengan pelan sekarang, membuat Nam Joon memberikan perhatiannya secara penuh.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU –" Nam Joon menjadi tegang di posisi duduknya sekarang. "Apa?!" Nam Joon mengira kalau Yoongi sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

.

Min YOONGI ORANG GILA!

.

.

.

.

.

"Boleh atau tidak?" Yoongi menatap datar ke arah Nam Joon. Reaksi Pria tinggi itu terlalu berlebihan menurut Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yah! Menatap teman lelakimu memang hal yang biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Nam Joon yang melihat Yoongi seperti itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi dan Nam Joon saling bertatapan. Seperti mencari sesuatu dari masing-masing pihak. Yoongi selalu merasa kalau Nam Joon adalah namja yang sempurna. Nam Joon memiliki senyum yang lebar, mata sipit, dan hidung mancung. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ia jago rapp.

Yoongi selalu berpikir kalau ia hanya iri pada apa yang dimiliki Nam Joon. Karena itu lah Yoongi bersimpati. Tapi apakah debaran itu juga wujud dari simpati?

Yoongi menatap ke dalam bola mata hitam Nam Joon. Seperti sumur tanpa dasar. Seperti sebuah gang tanpa ujung. Tanpa penerangan. Benar-benar hitam. Bukan seperti sebuah kegelapan yang menakutkan, tapi menggelitik.

Yoongi berdebar dengan sangat kencang dan tidak terkontrol saat ia mendapati bibir Nam Joon yang merah

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nam Joon – ah?" Yoongi sadar rasa yang dimilikinya bukan sekedar simpati atau rasa iri akan fisik Nam Joon. Bukan juga perasaan kagum karena sifat wibawa yang seringkali Nam Joon tampakkan. Melakukan berbagai macam hal bersama semenjak di Junior High School menumbuhkan perasaan yang lebih kuat dan menuntut dari sekedar rasa simpati pada diri Yoongi untuk Nam Joon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ne?" Nam Joon mengkerutkan dahinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Saranghae!" Yoongi mencium bibir Nam Joon. Karena ia mencintai Pria itu lebih dari apapun.

.

.

.

.

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Drabble

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Drabble ber Chapter/?

Genre : YAOI

Cast : Kim Seok Jin, Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung BTS

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

DRABBLE : Jealousy Taehyung

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**PRINCE JIN PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**BYE!**

**DRABBLE ini tercipta KARENA status author sebagai FUDANSHI TERUNGKAP DI REAL -_-**

**Terima kasih kepada READERS YANG SUDAH MAU REVIEW :D AUTHOR CINTA KALIAN!**

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING :3**

"Hose, kau haus?" Seok Jin mengulurkan sebotol minuman isotonik kepada Hoseok atau yang sering dikenal dengan J-Hope – nya BTS.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kebetulan sekali hyung. Dahaga ini membunuhku." Hoseok tersenyum, ia mengambil minuman itu, menghabiskan setengahnya dalam satu kali tenggakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin mengacak rambut Hoseok gemas. "Minumnya pelan-pelan saja Hose." Seok Jin tergelak. Ia merasa canggung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin bukan merasa canggung terhadap Hoseok, melainkan terhadap pria kelahiran tahun 1995 yang mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna Orange menyala.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

adalah Pria yang selalu menatap tidak suka ke arah Seok Jin, katika Seok Jin melakukan Fan Service dengan Hoseok.

.

.Itu Kim Taehyung yang selalu berdecih ketika Seok Jin terlalu memperhatikan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung yang selalu meringis ketika Seok Jin mengambil selca bersama Hosek.

.

.

.

.

Masih Kim Taehyung yang selalu terlihat sedih kala Seok Jin melakukan SkinShip bersama Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang pun tetap sama, di sudut ruangan tunggu khusus BTS ini, ada Taehyung yang memutar bola matanya saat Seok Jin memberikan minuman kepada Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Apa dia cemburu?' _Itu yang selalu Seok Jin tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Momen V-Jin memang telah tercipta semenjak BTS debut pertama kali, dan itu terjadi begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjadi secara natural.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjadi tanpa suruhan Management.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Momen V-Jin tercipta karena…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin mencintai Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin memang belum mengutarakan apapun kepada Taehyung, karena Seok Jin pikir itu hanya akan merusak hubungan kerja mereka. Seok Jin juga tidak tahu apa Taehyung mencintainya juga atau tidak. Tidak usah cinta dulu.

.

.

.

Seok Jin tidak tahu apakah Taehyung menyukainya atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yang Seok Jin tahu, Taehyung selalu terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang cemburu ketika ia bersama Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanya saja, Taehyung yang bersikap seperti sedang cemburu itu hanya berlaku untuk momen Seok-Jin. Saat Seok Jin bersama member lain, Taehyung akan bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung?" Hoseok membangunkan Seok Jin dari lamunannya.

.

.

.

"Ahh, iya. Ada apa Hose?" Seok Jin menatap Hoseok yang mengulurkan minuman yang tadi diberikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung pasti haus. Ini…" Hose mengambil tangan kanan Seok Jin, memberikannya minuman isotonik yang tinggal setengah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ehh, aku tidak…" Dari tempat Seok Jin berdiri, ia dapat melihat tatapan Taehyung yang menajam di ujung ruangan ini. Napas Taehyung tampak tidak beraturan karena dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Ia pasti cemburu'_ Seok Jin tergelak dalam hatinya. Menjahili Taehyung pasti seru, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya aku sangat haus." Seok Jin membuka tutup botol minuman itu, mengarahkannya pada ujung bibirnya agar ia dapat menenggak cairan penambah energi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Taehyung memanas melihat hal tersebut, ia menggertakan giginya. Ia mengambil satu tarikan napas saat ia melihat bibir Seok Jin akan menyentuh ujung botol tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

INDIRECT KISS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti!" Taehyung berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti, kataku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Ternyata memang cemburu ya?' _Seok Jin tertawa dalam hatinya, perlahan ia membalikkan badannya mengarah pada Taehyung yang terlihat sangat marah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa V?" Seok Jin bertanya. Ia berusaha agar suaranya tampak tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan eoh?" Taehyung berjalan ke arah Seok Jin, langkahnya besar-besar dan ia lupa memanggil Seok Jin dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya akan meminum ini." Seok Jin menguncang-guncangkan botol minuman itu di muka Taehyung saat Taehyung sudah berada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak dari botol itu!" Taehyung merampas botol minuman itu kasar, lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah di samping meja rias.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok hanya bisa melongo melihat kejadian barusan. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi yang jelas Taehyung kelihatan sangat marah. Dan menakutkan. Jadilah Hoseok merangkak ke arah Namjoon yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earphone. Sepertinya Namjoon tidak menyadari kekacauan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Seok Jin menaikkan nada suaranya untuk terdengar marah alih-alih gembira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak boleh! Hyung tidak boleh meminum dari botol yang tadi! Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Bahu Taehyung bergetar, sepertinya ia akan menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tapi kenapa tidak boleh V? Jangan bertingkah aneh!" Seok Jin menambahkan kalimat ini di dalam hatinya. _'Kalau cemburu ya bilang saja!'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatap lurus ke arah mata Seok Jin yang hitam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Taehyung sedikit berlinang, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu, karena…" Suara Taehyung bergetar, sedikit pecah diujung kalimat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ITU KARENA INDIRECT KISS-NYA HOSEOK HYUNG HANYA BOLEH DIAMBIL OLEH NAMJOON HYUNG!" Taehyung berteriak, sampai-sampai Namjoon yang sedang mengenakan earphone itu terkejut dibuatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Taehyung tidak cemburu.' _Pikir Seok Jin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DIA RAP-HOPE SHIPPER!

.

.

.

.

.

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Drabble

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI

Cast : Kim Seok Jin dan Park Jimin BTS

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

DRABBLE

DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**PRINCE JIN PUNYA AUHTOR.**

**BYE!**

**DRABBLE ini tercipta agar para readers tau kalau author masih hidup! .**

**HAPPY READING :3**

Pada suatu sore di hari minggu, dua orang namja tampan tampak sedang menelusuri toko-toko yang ada di dalam sebuah Departement Store. Keduanya sama-sama berkulit putih, sama-sama berambut hitam, sama-sama bermata rubah. Hanya saja, yang satu agak lebih tinggi, dan yang satunya lagi menggunakan eyeliner.

"Kau sebenarnya mau beli apa?" Tanya Seok Jin.

"Aku bingung, Jin-ssi." Jimin menghela napasnya panjang.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memasuki toko boneka sekarang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau panda?" Seok Jin mengambil sebuah boneka panda berukuran kecil dari rak yang paling atas, mengoyang-goyangkannya di depan muka Jimin.

"Aku rasa, dia tidak suka dengan panda." Jimin menggeleng. "Dia tidak suka boneka." Jimin kemudian berlalu keluar toko. Ia mengembungkan pipinya frustasi.

Seok Jin menaruh boneka panda itu kembali ke raknya, menyusul Jimin, lalu memukul kepala lelaki pendek berotot itu.

"YAAAA!" Jimin mengelus kepalanya. "Kau bisa membunuhku!"

"Kau sudah punya pacar ya?" Seok Jin menampakkan seringaiannya.

"Aniyaaaaaaa!" Jimin melotot tak suka.

"Dia yang kau maksud tadi siapa? Ibumu?" Seok Jin tergelak, ia sampai harus memegang perutnya.

"YAAA! Itu tidak lucu!" Jimin mendorong bahu Seok Jin. Ia menahan napasnya agar jantungnya kembali berdetak normal.

"Mianhae ~" Seok Jin mencubit pipinya Jimin. "Aku hanya bercanda."

"Sudah kubilangkan? Itu tidak lucu." Jimin menepis tangan Seok Jin dari pipinya.

"Jadi siapa?" Seok Jin memainkan alisnya naik turun.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jimin membuang mukanya ke samping, pipinya memerah.

Seok Jin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jimin. Hal yang sangat wajar terjadi pada anak seumuran Jimin untuk mempunyai seseorang yang spesial.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Orang yang spesial ya... Seok Jin membatin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkinkah... Aku?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jin-ssi! Yaaaaa! Kau melamun ya?" Jimin melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Seok Jin.

"Huh? Apa?" Seok Jin mengerjapkan matanya.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Jimin berjalan ke depan, menaiki tangga lift yang membawanya ke lantai lima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seok Jin melihat punggung Jimin. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Anak itu..." Seok Jin berkata pelan. "Apa dia menyukaiku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak akan memakannya?" Seok Jin menunjuk Omlete yang Jimin pesan dengan sumpitnya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Pandangan Jimin menerawang ke depan.

"Kalau tidak lapar kenapa kau tadi kau memesannya. Paboya" Kata Seok Jin, ia kembali melahap Tempuranya.

"Aisssssssshhhhhhhh!" Jimin mengacak rambutnya tiba-tiba, membuat Seok Jin terlonjak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YAAAAAA! KALAU KAU MASIH BINGUNG APA YANG AKAN KAU BERIKAN UNTUK DIA, KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERGI KE TOKO PERHIASAN DI UJUNG SANA DAN BELIKAN DIA SEBUAH KALUNG BERUKIR NAMANYA!" Seok Jin berteriak, membuat semua pengunjung di Food Court itu melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin terlihat seperti orang bodoh untuk sesaat, sampai ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian untuk yang kedua kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia pasti akan menyukainya." Jimin berkata, matanya memandang Seok Jin lekat, membuat pria di depannya itu menunduk.

Jimin berlari ke toko perhiasan tersebut, tanpa berpamitan kepada Seok Jin.

'Tentu saja ia akan menyukainya.' Seok Jin tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**#EPILOG**

"Jungkook, mandi bersama, mau?" Seok Jin melempar handuk ke arah Jungkook, yang langsung ditangkap oleh maknae BTS tersebut.

"Ayo hyung." Jungkook mengikuti Seok Jin ke arah kamar mandi.

Ketika di kamar mandi mereka berdua langsung melepas baju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalung baru?" Seok Jin bertanya.

Jungkook memegang ukiran namanya di rantai kecil berwarna biru yang mengalungi lehernya.

"Ini?" Jungook tersenyum malu ke arah Seo Jin seolah ketahuan mencuri keju di dalam kulkas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung." Jungkook tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung."

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung."

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung."

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung."

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung."

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung."

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung."

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung."

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung."

"Jimin yang memberikannya, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kata-kata itu terus terulang sampai Seok Jin mual.

**BUAT YANG MENUNGGU SEMUA LANJUTAN FF AUTHOR, DIHARAPKAN AGAR UNTUK BERSABAR. SEMESTER 3 BENAR-BENAR MEMBUATMU INGIN MEMBUNUH KELINCI!**

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


End file.
